


"What if ?"

by kaleidophoria



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, M/M, POV Third Person, lmao what are tags, smut will happen be careful, spoilers will happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidophoria/pseuds/kaleidophoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if" series.</p><p>A collection of chapters in which is imagined what could've happened in dgr2 if a situation/character had been different from what we see in the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"What if ?"

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, I'm doing my best.  
> I'm not trying to burn your eyes.
> 
> Or am I ?

Hinata was staring at the sea, sitting on the warm golden sand of the tropical beach, clearly wondering what he was doing here. A white haired boy came to wake him up a few minutes ago and it actually looked like he wanted now to follow him everywhere to introduce him to his classmates.

Hinata didn't want to be introduced to people.

He wanted to stay here and look at the shining water hitting the shore. Alone. He definitely didn't feel like hanging with the other kids. His head was still a bit cloudy and he just wanted to lay down.. to close his eyes once again. And he actually did. That Komaeda kid made another move towards him to see if he was doing fine & Hinata just gave him a nod. He wasn't okay..but didn't want company.

A lie. It was the first thing that came out of his mouth when the white haired boy questioned him. For his defense, Hinata panicked at the beginning. Meeting a total stranger on an unknown island after what was supposed to be his first day at school ? It was more than a confusing situation. So when he asked him about his talent..Hinata had lied.

Said that he couldn't remember a thing.

It wasn't true. Hinata remembered.. himself. He remembered what was his talent : ..nothingness. Hajime Hinata was nothing. Nothing more than average guy.  
So when Komaeda asked him.. Hinata freaked out, realizing his current situation. What has he been thinking all along ? Paying for an expensive school to mingle with all these incredible kids.. Would they even understand what he did ? What he was ? Would they even consider him ?

No way. They would be like all the others. Judging him for forcing his way into Hope's Peak Academy with money. How could they even understand ? They were everything Hinata wanted to be. Talented. Special. Unique. He was just another guy dreaming of being big with no competences to begin with. He had looked surprised when the white haired boy told him that he was shsl luck. The boy said that as if this title was a mere joke.. & it was compared to the others. Though Hinata inwardly cursed him.. even this title which didn't ask for any competences he did not get it.  
Oh, it really was a lame one, there was no honor in having it. Being picked as shsl luck was nothing more than a free pass to reach the academy. Nothing more than a handmade title to put on a kid's head and allow him to see how it was to be with the greater ones.

That's pretty much how he started hating the slimer boy. Out of nowhere. That boy had won the free ticket when he had to endure criticism, work hard throughout these years trying to get into the academy. Yes it was a lame title, but it was still so much better than being a reserve course student.

He was nothing but a fake. The best of fakes since he succeeded in making his way into this prestigious school. And it wasn't even because of his capacities..it just was because he loved Hope's Peak more than the others.  
So basically, he was the best of fakes & was into Hope's Academy because he was a fanboy.  
Once again, he looked around him. Where the hell was he ? Why on an island ? Suddenly everything seemed suspicious to him.  
He seemed to be the only one truly startled and wondered how could the others adapt so easily to this crazy situation. This whole island thing took him by surprise so did the few explanations Komaeda gave him.

At some point he finally got up and the white haired boy raised his head, all smiles for Hinata who probably looked incredibly gloomy. He decided that meeting the others was something he'd eventually have to do, so might as well finish with these introductions as fast as possible.  
Hinata was feeling weird.. these guys didn't seem mean at all but no matter how hard he was trying, he was feeling this gigantic hole between them.

He couldn't help but feel bitter towards everyone he was meeting. The shsl cook basically was a pervert, shsl mechanic didn't even seem to have a lot going on up there..& he wasn't even mentioning the shsl gymnast. As he was walking he would inwardly make some critics about the kids. He just would keep them for himself.  
Deep inside he knew he was only trying to make himself feel better, finding flaws he didn't have in these students. He knew they were special and no matter how much defaults he'd find, he'd still be the talentless one.

When he introduced to the shsl gamer, he felt like she knew that he was lying about not remembering his talent. Or at least that she knew he was.. normal. She had looked at him for a moment but she didn't say a word about it & Hinata rationalized. _"Of course they don't know about me.. if they knew who I was I wouldn't have been approached in the first time."_ His thoughts weren't really bright but that's how he had been used to think. That he was living in a world in which he had no worth because the most talented were the important ones. This Komaeda guy seemed crazy about everyone's talent but Hinata could perfectly understand that.

Once again, Hinata didn't feel like the other kids were as disturbed as him by the situation. The kids were about to go to swim as if everything was perfectly right.. maybe it was suspicious for him because he had missed Monomi's briefing ? Or maybe he really was the only one to find it strange ?  
Of course.. this could've been part of the plan. He was a reserve course student after all. It's not as if they would've cared warning him before planning such eccentric things. Of course he wouldn't a recieved a polite call warning him that the first day of school would be on a tropical island. Who was he after all ? They wouldn't give a shit about him.   
They probably all knew where they were & what they were doing here. So yes, Hinata probably had just been left out by the administration. It was way more logical this way. Maybe he was wrong and they all already knew who he was.. maybe they were playing a prank on him. Maybe this white haired boy was lying about the all of them being astonished about this situation. Hinata didn't trust him anyway. He was smiling way too much for such a situation & that seemed shady to Hinata.

"Are you alright Hinata-kun ?"

He turned around and noticed that the white haired boy was still here following him. "Why are you still here ?" Hinata's tone was harsh and cold as he questioned Komaeda. The other didn't really seem to care, as if it was normal for him to be talked to that way.

"I know we've met everyone but I explored the island and I though I could show you arou-"  
"No." Hinata didn't even let the boy finish his sentence. He wanted to be alone and even if it had to be impossible, he didn't want this one around. Komaeda started sweatdropping, rubbing his neck.  
"Oh my.. only here for an hour and I already made someone mad at me..! I truly am a lost cause !" Komaeda was chuckling awkwardly, smile still on his face though and Hinata couldn't help but find it.. irritating.  
"Just go away."  
"But what if you get lost Hinata-ku-" Suddenly Komaeda widened his eyes as he just realized his own words and placed a hand on his mouth as if he had just said some kind of blasphemy. "Oh my god I'm sorry I'm so sorry Hinata-kun.." The white haired boy started laughing despite some kind of worry clear on his face.

"Lost ..why would I even think that..?! You're a shsl, you're full of hope and talent and here I am saying that you could get lost ? How pretentious of myself to think that I could be better than you at something, of course you won't get lost ! I can't believe I said something like this ! Will you ever forgive me ? You can hit me if it annoyed you ! Anything that'll make you feel better ! You're talented I'm truly nothing next to you aaah I truly can't wait for you to remember your talent Hinata-kun ! I bet it must be incredibly amazing.. maybe you're a prince like Sonia-san ? Or maybe some kind of athlete like Nidai-san and Owari-san ! Ahah I can't wait to see what kind of awesome person you are ! I'm so lucky, I'm such a boring person but I get to meet people like you !"

Hinata just watched.. that with wide eyes. Komaeda was literally day dreaming and if his eyes could've shown stars, the white haired boy would by now have entire constellations in them.

How.. alike they were. Well this clearly was... an higher level but Hinata could understand this way of thinking. Talented people were something else & for the two of them to even be trapped on an island with such people was lucky. They grew up in a society in which a special school had been made for these people. As if they couldn't grow with ordinary children. Couldn't get the same education. Couldn't breathe the same air. Komaeda's reaction was very overboard but understandable. Maybe the only difference here was that Hinata 'wanted' to be talented when Komaeda just seemed fine with observing.

 

Though what did he knew about this guy after all ? Maybe he had greater ambitions than looking like a freak for talent & hope.

 

Though underneath these words there was also the cruel truth Hinata had faced so many times. He was normal. A boring person like Komaeda called himself. Oh he was far from amazing and really had nothing to do here. How much he would've given to really not remember a thing. He surely would've keep on thinking this entire place was weird since it was in his nature to be suspicious after all. He would've greeted the others without second thoughts (not as bad at least because some of them really were weirdos) and probably would've tolerated Komaeda's presence since he wouldn't have been a jerk to him. Plus that boy didn't seem that bad. They could've been friends maybe.. and they probably would've been with the others, getting their swimsuits like the weird pink rabbit suggested it.  
Instead of that he was here, finding himself really pitiful with his lies. Komaeda's expectations were too much and would never find satisfaction. Like his owns.

What was he doing here again ?  
He should've stayed in a normal course. In a normal school. With normal kids. Having a normal diploma. Getting a normal job. Dying as a normal person & be forgotten.  
It's not as if he would be talented after a cursus in Hope's Peak. It was a school for people already having a talent..so what was he doing here ? With them ? On this stupid island ?  
The truth about him would probably come out at some point and he'd be screwed.

Hinata raised his head.  
There was dark clouds above him. Literally.   
Komaeda came closer to the brown haired boy while looking at the blue sky getting coveredby the clouds.

 

"What do you think it can be Hinata-kun ?"

 

Probably not a thing that would save his case.  
Oh he even hoped it'd be a bad thing. A terrible thing.  
For all of this to end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had this thought most part of the kids would've not befriended Hinata if they had known since the begining he was a reverse course student (let's not even talk about Komaeda). Exiled by the others he maybe could've been one of the first victims/killers.
> 
> One thing for sure, no one truly cared about that in the game because they had already bonded and been through so much.


End file.
